Lelouch of Volantis
by Command Unit
Summary: The Great "Free" City of Volantis will find itself entering an age of turbulance with the conclusion of Robberts rebellion.


Disclaimer:All rights belong to their original Owners

_**Lelouch of Volantis**_

_**Chapter 0-Birth of a Demon**_

Date-7th Day of the Eleventh Moon of the year 8282(Day/Month/Year)

While Roberts Rebellion was raging in Westeros a cry can be heard in the Territory of the "Free" City of Volantis as a mother wails because of the pains of childbirth. She with the help of a midwife births what seems like just a healthy baby boy not knowing that the tides of history have been changed forever!

Because while a birth of a boy is not as spcacial as in Westeros its still a greatly favoured outcome in the free cities of Essos.

And this boy is non other then Lelouch.

Volantis a city formed from the colonial Effort of the Valarian Freehold stands as a bullwark of Slavery and oppression with its Oligarchic Triarchy standing strong against any winds of change on the horizon.

For many years after the Doom of the Valyrian Freehold,Volantis operated as the captial of New Valyria an attempted revival of Valyria by refugess from the Valyrian Freehold. Volantis as the first great "free" city expanded west of the great Rhoyen River this action would have far reaching consequenses eventually leading to the the Fall of "New Valyria" with the Free cities carving up its territory among theselves leaving Volantis somewhat isolated as the former seat of power of New Valyria.

While East Volantis became the firm seat of the Triarchy and the oligarchic elite and the followers of the traditional Valyrian Religion,West Volantis on the other hand became the permenent home of the lost and the damned with the message of the cult of R'hllor spreading among its people like a plauge finding firtile ground for its massianic message.

The Longbridge of Volantis was constructed to litterally bridge the two parts of the city allowing for East Volantis and the Triarchy to enforce their rule over West Volantis and its unrulelly people.

Politicaly the elite of Volantis where seperated into 2 main Factions the Expansionist pro Aristocratic "Tiger" Faction and the Pro Trade "Elephent" Faction.

Order was maintained with help of a well payed Merceneries and an "Elite" core of Valyrian Warelephent Riders, trained in the world famous Ashford Acadamy in East Volantis from among the followers of the Traditional Valyrian Faith.

Date-7th Day of the Eleventh Moon of the year 8283

Its been one year since the birth of our protagonist and what a year it has been.

With Roberts Rebellion wreaking havok upon westeros and a creeping economic ressesion in the free cities and a noticable influx of refugees has continued to stoke more tension in Essos.

West Volantis was always a hot bed of Unrest but now it was a furnce and Roberts rebellion was litterally fueling its fire.

Lelouch was Born to a Lord Freeholder of a Frontier province of Dreos to a minor patrician noble House of Rannovar.

The Town of Dreos was nothing more then the most western outpost of the "Free" city of Volantis,on the border with the Frontier of the Free City of Myr with most of its citizens following the R'hllor faith.

The Rannovar family while coming from a line of refugees from old Valyria has found itself mostly in the western fringes of the Free "city" of Volantis and over the generations resaulted in their bloodline diluting to what became known as "Volantene Valyrian" bloodline, a somewhat infirior bloodline compared to the mostly pure Valyrian Bloodlines of the 3 Triacrch Family's.

Date-2nd day of the Sixth Moon of the year 8284

Lelouch was not 2 years of age when Robert Baratheon was crowned King of the 7 kingdoms.

The end of Roberts rebellion with Roberts victory caused a huge shock in Volantis that openly supported King Aerys Targaryen.

King Roberts hate for the Targaryens spilled over to anyone related to the Valyrians causing the collapse of the good trade relations between the 7 kingdoms and Volantis.

Anyone related to the valyrians where now treated with open hostility and suspicion in Westeros and while trade wasnt completly stopped Teriffs increaced and Former trade contacts disapeared.

The resaulting economic lose resaulted in a famine in Volantis. Because Volantis imported alot of their food from Westeros fueling the divisions between the poor and the rich even more putting a strain on the order that was begining to crumble under the weight of the missary of the commonfolk.

The Triarchy lead by the Patriarch's of the 3 Great Family's of Volantis,decided to crack down on the growing opposition to their rule by launching a confiscation of arms from the citizens of West Volantis effectivly disarming any potential Opposition.

The situation qucikly developed into an open uprsing when the growing resistence movement decided to activate their unready forces into an open riot.

The Triarch Malaquo Maegyr of the Tiger Faction took emergency control over the the Free city sending his forces to secure positions around the city blocking the rioters path of escape.

The Rioters fueled by dacades of oppresion and the dire conditions in west Volantis and the Lord of Light's masianic promises attacked the Triarchies Elite war elepants and Merceneries with rocks and anything they could find some using smuggled weapons to fight their oppressors.

The Triarch seeing this response coming said to the city's Guards commander "Things have developed as we expected,Crush them these dangerous elements will only bring ruin to our great free city if left alive! purge West Volantis from the taint of their so called lord for the glory of Valyria"

"Your order will be done my Triarch" the City's Guards commander declared.

"Jaqiarzir Valyria,Morghon R'hllor!" Raged the cry of the soldiers responding to their commandors orders as they relayed the orders from the Triarch to them.

The Warelephants crushed the protestors alive killing hundreds under thier weight while soldiers of the Triacrch massacred anyone hiding or resisting the might of the Warelephants!

While this uprising unerved the Triarchy with its farocity it justified their crackdown with the justification that it was either them or us.

The Uprising was Crushed within a month resualting in many dead wounded and the Surviors of the Uprising where enslaved and usually sold to the other free cities to prevent more uneeded resistence

As Trade resumed and the Situation stabilized the Triarchy looked stronger then ever with most of the Armed resistence to the rule either dead or enslaved.

Some of the survivors of the uprising managed to escape East Volatis and either lowered their heads or became refugees.

Dreos being somewhat removed from the politics in Volantis became a major destination of these refugees seeking safe harbour or a way to immigrate to the R'hollor worshiping "Free" City of Myr but becuase of the no man land between the 2 "Free" Cities made that almost created an unfavorable environment to the minority Valyrian elite of the growing town that mostly lived inside the Dreos keep that housed the Valyrian faithful and the Rannovar family.

But the influx the Lord of light faithful combined with the minor famine because of the situation in Westeros have created dire conditions and an unstable situation bordering on open revolt similar to East Volantis.

/

/

/

/

/

**This is just an update to the redears of my earlier version's of Lelouch of Volantis**

**I have decided to rework the story again sorry for my poor writing dicisions.**

**Major Changes:**

***Fresh Start:Lelouch is no longer reincarnate-This was done because it limited me to the original character and his morals denying me exploring some potential plotlines.**

***Instead i decided to import some Code Geass Characters and Plotlines into Lelouch of Volantis saving me time of bringing Characters to life and focusing on writing a good story.**

***I changed the Political and Family situation to make it more complitcated and less black and white.**

***I will try to make it flow more naturally and add comady to make it less of a depressing read.**

**Thank you for your reviews and advice**

**Subscribe to the new "Lelouch of Volantis"**

**The New Reworked Lelouch of Volantis will hopefully start on the right foot**


End file.
